Motor vehicle steering column modules accommodate functional units to the steering column in a convenient manner. The functional units of such a steering column module can be, for example, electric switches, levers, and buttons. Actuating these functional units, for example, initiates functions on the motor vehicle, such as head lights, parking lights, side lights, direction indicators, windshield wiping/washing, and the like. The functional units may also include steering column angle sensors.
DE 28 10 790 B2 discloses a steering column module for use on motor vehicles. The steering column module consists essentially of a carrier fixed on the outer tube of the steering column and several functioning units. The functioning units are designed as electrical switches and are attached to the carrier. Each functioning unit is provided with a plug-in connector part. The plug-in connector parts couple to corresponding connecting connector parts on the outer tube of the steering column to connect the functioning units to the motor vehicle electrical system.
However, in DE 28 10 790 B2, some functional units are available only as optional features for motor vehicle electrical systems. In other words, in addition to the standard features, vehicle purchasers can select optional features to suit personal tastes. The functions of such optional features can then be achieved by adding functional satellite units to the carrier. The problem then arises that in order to connect such a steering column module to the electrical system, a plurality of, possibly different, connecting connector parts are required. These must be coupled to respective ones of a plurality of, possibly different, plug-in connector parts. However, it is troublesome to handle several connecting connector parts in the region of the steering column. This task is also associated with considerable expense and risk of confusion.